Rexxar
Rexxar is a minotaur. History Rexxar was abducted as an infant by a savage waste preacher named Yellow Ash, and raised in the desert to worship the Lord of the Wastes. At ten years old he had already developed an affinity for violence thanks to his master's harsh instruction, but despite this Yellow Ash decided that he was too soft-hearted and weak. He stole another infant from the village of Tal Dara, bringing the baby boy to where Rexxar was waiting in his shelter. He commanded Rexxar to take his hunting knife and drive it through the baby's heart as an offering to their grim god. Rexxar - tearful and afraid - obeyed. A few days later Rexxar fled from Yellow Ash, horrified by the memories of the child he had killed. Description Raised in the wilderness by a brutal and demented shaman, Rexxar is not used to other people and prefers the company of animals. He is haunted by the painful memory of being forced to murder an infant as an offering to the Desolate One, and is driven to atone for this crime. Since the appearance of the bread of heaven, Rexxar has taken to offering occasional thanks and prayers to the Provider. Rexxar's appearance is striking even for a minotaur as he has a form of albinism - his fur is pale grey and his eyes are red. A golden nimbus of light shines above his horned head. In the Campaign The voice that whispers in Rexxar's head guided him towards Vantis and Lannus, and he has joined them in their struggle against Ahiravan. Rexxar helped to defeat Sobek, and his blade and body were later consecrated by the last of the angels in an outworld citadel. Rexxar's Wish Rexxar wandered the wastes for years, lost and distressed, until at last one day he stumbled on a mysterious but beautiful object buried in the sand. When he picked it up a spirit in the shape of a beautiful woman appeared before him, and offered to grant him one wish. Rexxar told her that he wanted to find a way to atone for his terrible sin. Then Rexxar was alone again, but since that day a quiet voice occasionally whispers to Rexxar inside his head. The voice told him to learn the skills of a warrior, to prepare himself for a great battle ahead, and that he would know when it was time for him to redeem himself. Character Sheet Rexxar Minotaur 6, Barbarian 2, Fighter 4, Righteous Sword 2 Abilities 27(21),14,23,10,10,10 HP158 (84 constitution) AC30(+8 armour, +5 hide, +1 dexterity, -1 size, +2 necklace, +4 ring, +1 ioun stone) SPEED 20(4) INITIATIVE+2 SQ Rage 1/day, uncanny dodge, never flat-footed Reach 10, darkvision, minotaur cunning, scent Powerful charge (gore only, damage is 4d6+13 damage), waters of life blessing (+5 enhancement to natural weapons and natural armour, natural weapons are good-aligned), Voice of Conscience (Rexxar hears whispers which guide him towards the path to redemption) FEATS Iron will+2, cleave, keen critical, nimbus of light (evident goodness, +2 diplomacy and sense motive with good creatures), righteous wrath (DC11 will save or shaken), servant of the heavens (+1 luck bonus on any roll 1/day), weapon Focus II, power attack, Merciful Sword(+1 AC against evil outworlders, once per week can sense the direction of the greatest evil within a mile, expanding to 10 miles with an 8 hour rest) Fortitude+14 (+6 constitution) Reflex +9 (+2 dexterity) Will + 10 (+0 wisdom, +2 feats) ATTACKS Sword+27/+22/+17(+8 strength, +1 feats, -1 size, +5 enhancement) Gore+26/+21/+16(+8 strength, -1 size, +5 enhancement) DAMAGE Sword 3d6+19/18-20 +d6 fire (+12 strength, +2 feats, +5 enhancement) Gore d8+13+good-aligned (+8 strength, +5 enhancement) SKILLS Swim+9 (11 ranks, +8 strength, -10 armour) Climb and jump+20 (17 ranks, +8 strength, -5 armour) Knowledge (the Waste)+14 (14 ranks) Sense motive+17 (17 ranks) Languages - Common, Dwarven ITEMS "Tanta's Final Flame" Large flaming greatsword+5 ("Tanta's Mercy", heal 4d8+20 1/day), Belt of Strength+6 (36000), large silver full plate+4 (wearer never requires sleep, 22000), Cloak of Resistance+3 (9000), Mulmus' Tooth Necklace of Protection+2, ring of natural armour+4, Talmorian's Dusty Rose Ioun Stone of Insight+1(5000) Category:Adventurers Category:Wishmakers Category:Minotaurs Category:Outworld Explorers